$(14+60i)+(-30+2i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Answer: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({14}+{60}i)+({-30}+{2}i)&={14}+{60}i{-30}+{2}i \\\\ &={14}{-30}+{60}i+i{2}i \\\\ &={-16}+{62}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({14}+{60}i)+({-30}+{2}i)={-16}+{62}i$